The invention relates to modified kaolin compositions and methods for preparing same.
Kaolin and other clays have been used as catalysts and catalyst components. Various methods have been used for modifying the clay to try to improve characteristics of the clay.
Despite these efforts, the need remains for catalysts which are useful under extreme conditions, for example those used in fluid catalytic conversion, wherein many catalysts are rapidly deactivated.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a modified kaolin clay composition which is useful in hydrocarbon processing methods such as fluid catalytic cracking and the like.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a composition which can be used to protect other catalyst components from deactivation.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a method for preparing a modified kaolin clay composition.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear herein below.